


A Tender Moment

by simoneallen



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simoneallen/pseuds/simoneallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based around the time Wilson leaves Julie and moves in with House</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tender Moment

Title: A Tender Moment  
Author: Simone Allen  
Beta: [dogpoet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dogpoet)  
Universe/Series: House MD  
Pairing: House/Wilson  
Rating: All Audiences  
Relationship status: Pre-Slash  
Word count: 828  
Warnings: None  
Summary: Based around the time Wilson leaves Julie and moves in with House

 

“I got you a gift,” House said as Wilson walked into the apartment.

Wilson stared at him. “Ho, no,” he said, “I’m not falling for that one.”

House looked up at him from the couch, putting on his best wounded expression. “I’m hurt,” he said plaintively.

Wilson took his coat off and hung it on the hook where coats were supposed to go, throwing a pointed look at where House’s leather motorbike jacket was slung over the back of a chair. “You’re not hurt,” he told him, “you’re insufferable.”

House widened his eyes to full ‘kicked puppy’. If he tried it often enough, he might even approach Wilson’s level of expertise.

Wilson flopped down next to him. House reached down the side of the couch and pulled out a thin, square package. He offered it to the other man without looking at him.

Wilson stared open-mouthed at the neatly wrapped gift. It had a ribbon. A pink ribbon. And a stick-on bow.

“Well, take it then,” House waved the present impatiently under Wilson’s nose. “The ribbon’s because you’re the girl here,” he added helpfully.

Wilson glared at him but reached out silently and took the parcel. He held it gingerly in both hands, a puzzled frown crossing his face.

“But,” he began.

“Oh for god’s sake, Wilson,” House complained. “It’s not a bomb. Haven’t you ever gotten a gift before?”

“Not from you! I’ve known you ten years and you’ve never even bought me lunch.”

House rolled his eyes. “Oh, don’t exaggerate,” he yawned widely. “I was just waiting for the right moment,” He grabbed the cane leaning against the arm of the couch, planting it firmly on the floor and levering himself upright. “I’ll see you in the morning,” he added.

Wilson broke off his perusal of the package in his hands to stare at the retreating back of his best friend.

“Wait,” he called after him. “Don’t you want to…”

“Goodnight, Wilson,” House made his way slowly across the room, grimacing slightly as his leg protested.

Wilson frowned and quickly pulled off the ribbon, then tore at one end of the wrapping paper. The contents slid out and landed in his lap.

“House, wait!” he called again. He reached to pick up the present and a slow smile spread across his face.

The older man stopped in the doorway to his bedroom and turned just in time to see the 100-watt smile that melted his heart a little bit more each time he saw it.

“Thank you,” Wilson said, the goofy grin making him look years younger, the worried, despairing look he’d had about him since he left Julie falling away.

House allowed a wry smile back. “Happy anniversary, Wilson,” he said as he shut the bedroom door behind him.

Wilson looked at the old-style vinyl record in his hands, Billy Joel’s _Leave a Tender Moment Alone_.

It could have reminded him of that first, painful divorce but he knew that wasn’t what House intended, so it didn’t. Instead it reminded him of that crazy night at the medical convention ten years ago today. The idiot at the juke box; the idiot who had smashed the mirror; the idiot who had bailed a complete stranger out of jail and had been complicating his life ever since.

He smiled and moved across the room. House was one of the few people he knew who owned the equipment needed to play this. He put the disc on the turntable and lifted the needle to place it on the record, moving back to the couch as the music filled the air. He sat down then lay back, swinging his legs up to lie full length. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes as the Joel vocals he’d long since forgotten began.

_Even though I’m in love  
Sometimes I get so afraid  
I’ll say something so wrong  
Just to have something to say_

Wilson frowned and pushed himself up on one elbow, listening intently to the lyrics, his heart suddenly beating a little quicker.

_I know the moment isn’t right  
To tell the girl a comical line  
To keep the conversation light  
I guess I’m just frightened out of my mind_

His mind worked over the conversation they’d just had - ‘you’re the girl,’ he’d said, ‘I was just waiting for the right moment’. His heart was thudding in his chest now.

_But if that’s how I feel  
Then it’s the best feeling I’ve ever known  
It’s undeniably real  
So leave a tender moment alone_

He sat up and turned to stare wide-eyed at House’s closed bedroom door. House didn’t do things randomly. Sometimes it might seem so to anyone else, but never to Wilson. He got to his feet and moved as slowly toward the door as his friend had a moment before.

Yes, I know I’m in love… he whispered quietly along with the singer as his hand reached out to open the door.

_The End_


End file.
